<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't You Play With Me? by NewFriendJen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142296">Won't You Play With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen'>NewFriendJen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Captain kink, Choking, Dacryphilia, Death, Deep throat, Degradation, Demon possession, Depression, Drugging, Dumbification, Earthquakes, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Jealousy, Knotting, Manhandling, Mind Control, Murder, Omegaverse, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PTSD, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, breath play, face fucking, noncon, spit, use of toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut one shots (various lengths).<br/>Cross posted to Tumblr.<br/>Each chapter has their own tw's at the beginning.</p><p>Chapter 1: Delivery AU ft. Kuroo<br/>TW: pwp, sex with a stranger, ridiculous plot choice, explicit smut, protected sex, degradation, hair pulling, kind of rough sex, a dash of dacryphilia, a lot of awkwardness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nicolas Romero/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Delivery Boy Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You: Have you guys ever done anything super cliche, like so cliche it belongs in a cheaply made porno?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: You mean like getting stuck in a window and having your super hot neighbor find you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: Or hooking up with your pizza delivery guy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: You all have problems, you know this?</em>
</p><p>You knew it was a horrible idea. This could go wrong in so many ways, but you were so bored. University had  hit a lull, and sure you still had things you could be doing but you need a real break. You might have considered attending the only on campus party at the largest frat house, but after hearing from half of the female population and several of the house’s own residents you thought twice- they had rightfully earned the nickname used to describe them around campus.</p><p>So here you were, nervously fixing your hair and lingerie for the hundredth time as you waited for the knock at your door. You jolted when the loud repeated trio of raps against the wood finally resonated through your empty apartment. With one final glance in the mirror you made your way to the door. A deep breath to calm your nearly overwhelming nerves and you square your shoulders, opening the door and leaning slightly against the frame.</p><p>Holy fuck you thought as your eyes soaked in the sight of the 6’ tall, stray dark hair and stunning hazel eyes before you. When you had decided to take the leap and order a late night pizza from your local delivery shop you had expected some semi-decent looking, overworked college student not a goddamned model. A shiver passed through your spine as you felt his glowing orbs rake over your features, his arms dropping slightly to adjust the bag in his hands to sit lower. The short robe you had tastefully left open to reveal the bright red lingerie you had donned beneath it now left you feeling exposed and uncertain.</p><p>“Come in, I’ll grab my wallet,” you managed as you quickly stepped aside to allow him to enter. As you walked across the room to grab the money you owed him, panic began to set in with the soft click of your heels across the hardwood. Were you really going to do this? Take tips from some cheesy porno on a bored whim and try to seduce your (very hot) pizza delivery man? You didn’t even know his name. Would he even be attracted to you? What if he had a partner waiting for him at home? I mean with how attractive he was that option was very likely wasn’t it?</p><p>The sound of the pizza box sliding across your counter drew your attention away from the myriad of thoughts swimming through your mind. Grabbing some cash you decided that you’d might as well give it a shot, you’d already put in this much effort and you were certainly not going to back down now.</p><p>Or so you tried to convince yourself. As you shakily handed him the cash you noticed his slightly pink cheeks and teasing smirk had you stumbling over yourself. “I-I’m sorry, you can keep the change.” Your eyes trained on the floor between you, words flowing from your mouth before your brain could rein them in. “It’s so stupid, but I was b-bored and had the r-ridiculous thought to try to seduce the delivery guy like out of those cheesy, awful porno-”</p><p>His obnoxious laugh shocked you into silence, your face burning with embarrassment as you hid behind your hands. “I’m sorry for being so weird, enjoy the rest of your night,” you mutter as you turn to go hide in the safety of your bedroom, hoping that the earth would open and swallow you whole along the way.</p><p>A firm grip on your wrist stopped you mid step, your body pulled to twist back to face the dark haired man behind you. He kicked your apartment door closed, discarding the now empty pizza warming bag to reveal the bold strain of his cock against his dark jeans. “You realize this is almost every university aged delivery guys wildest, wettest dream right?”</p><p>His hazel eyes were darker now, hungrier as he stepped closer to you. Warm breath ghosted across your lips, your mind beating with the hooves of a thousand horses as they stampede across an empty plain. You didn’t remember leaning forward, chasing his warmth. One smooth glide of his slightly calloused hand as it brushed the soft material of your robe away from your shoulder to pool on the floor beneath your feet had any reservations about your decision flying out the window.</p><p>Soft lips crashed eagerly against his own slightly chapped ones, your hands climbing the swell of his biceps to knock the ball cap from his head and allow your fingers to tangle themselves in his messy hair.</p><p>“Kuroo,” he breathed against your cheek as he trailed kisses down to your jaw, his hands wrapping around to cup the soft flesh of your ass.</p><p>“I think I like pizza boy better,” you giggled, the sound fading to an entirely too needy moan as his lips sucked against the sensitive skin of your neck.</p><p>“Just figured that pizza boy was a long title to be screaming.” Feeling his length as he rutted his hips against you left you reeling, his smug attitude quickly falling to the back of your mind as you felt long fingers slide along the length of your barely clothed core. “Mmmm, so wet already. You really get off on this don’t you? Begging a stranger you met only moments ago to fuck you stupid like the worthless slut that you are?”</p><p>Gods, you shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as you are, your cunt flutters around nothing as his words stoke the fire slowly building within you.</p><p>“And if I do?” you gasped as he pushed your panties aside and two of his long, thick fingers pushed inside of your soaking wet core. When was the last time you had even hooked up with anyone? Let alone someone who was able to have you turn to putty in their hands within just a few minutes of knowing them? Kuroo was dangerous, but you’d be damned if you were going to let him leave without feeling the delicious stretch of his cock splitting you open.</p><p>Your fingers gently traced the outline of his length through his jeans before using a firmer push of your palm to rub against him. A low groan reverberated across your collarbone where his lips were marking a trail down towards the swell of your breasts. Confidence surged through your veins like wildfire allowing you to quickly unbutton his pants and push them and his boxers down to his thighs, his thick cock free from its confines for your eyes to devour. Drool pooled in your mouth at the sight of the flushed tip and hefty girth, he wasn’t abysmally endowed but just a look confirmed that the stretch would be so much better than any of the toys hidden in your bedroom.</p><p>Wrapping your hand around his length you trailed your thumb over his tip, pressing slightly before smearing the precum collected there down to his base. Your grip tightened as he pushed a third finger into your hole, stretching you to take him as he thrust up into your hand seeking more of his own pleasure.</p><p> “Like what you see, cockhungry little slut?” he groaned against your skin, his free hand pulling the cups of your lingerie down to free your breasts. Any answer you would give was drowned in a whimper as his lips wrapped around one of your pert nipples, his teeth grazing along its edges and pushing you desperately closer to the edge of an orgasm.</p><p>“P-pizza boy,” you plead, tears welling at the corners of your eyes as he withdraws his digits leaving your center to clench around nothing. A rough grip on your hip had you spinning, your bare chest quickly pressed against the cool counter top, nipples grazing the surface leaving you borderline delirious with the haze of lust that encompassed your body.</p><p>Shuffling was followed by digging as Kuroo moved around behind you, your lace underwear sliding to hang around your ankles; his hand kneading your ass as you watched him roll on a condom. His grip was bruising as he slowly eased inside of you, inch by agonizing inch as your needy whimpers echoed in the silence around you. Clenching a fist full of your hair Kuroo jerked your head backwards,  pain lighting along your scalp as you clenched around him.</p><p>“Shut up and take my cock like the filthy cum dumpster you are,” he growled, pulling back to just his tip before slamming back into you.</p><p>Each thrust was ruthless as he relentlessly pounded into you, your knuckles white from how tightly you gripped the counter. You struggle to push yourself back to meet his thrusts, the force of each one knocking your body forwards into the counter. You could tell you would have bruises from where the edge of the surface dug into your hips, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as your body teetered back on the edge of euphoria.</p><p>“P-please,” you wail as his angle changes slightly, his tip now repeatedly grazing along the spongy spot deep inside of your walls that has your vision swimming with the brightest of stars. “I’m g-gonna, w-wanna,” you struggle to form coherent sentences around the pleasure that threatens to overtake you. Tears stream down your cheeks as you try so desperately to reach that glorious high.</p><p>“Gonna come, my precious whore? Gonna cream around the pizza guy’s fat cock like the nasty little bitch that you are?” His grip on your hair tightened further, angling your head to the side so that he could watch your tear soaked face as you came undone around him. “Well come on then, this is what you wanted right? To get dicked down by the delivery man like some cheap pornstar? Then cum, now.”</p><p>The breathless, demanding tone of his words sent shock waves to your core, the pain of your hair straining against your scalp mixed with the perfect angle of his rough thrusts sending you careening over the edge with a pitifully broken wail of his name. “That’s it, such a good little slut doing what she’s told.” His pace grew more rapid, his hips pistoning against the curve of your ass with each motion as he pushed you straight through your orgasm and into the next, focused only on chasing his own high now.</p><p>“Gonna paint this dirty pussy white,” he grunted, losing composure as he began to pulse inside of you. Pulling out he quickly tore off the condom, pumping his cock as he spurted thick strands of white all over your ass and thighs. His head fell back with a low moan as he finished, his hand leaving your hair to grip the counter as his head collapsed against your back. Neither of you moved for a moment as you struggled to catch your breath. Without the counter to support you your legs would have crumbled beneath you, leaving you in a sticky, sweaty pile on your entryway floor.</p><p>“Ah, I- let me get something to-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” you laughed, exhaustion starting to sink in as you pushed back up onto your feet. “It’s my apartment, I’ll just grab a shower and relax. Do you need anything? A bottle of water? A warm rag?” Kuroo only shook his head, his cheeks flushing again as he awkwardly redressed himself. “Thanks, by the way,” you whisper, feeling your own face flush with embarrassment as the reality of your situation finally began to sink in. You’d really just fucked the pizza delivery boy. <em>Holy shit.</em></p><p>“Yeah, I mean my pleasure,” he chuckled as he grabbed his hat and bag. Pausing at your apartment door he waited for you to throw your robe back on before opening it. “Uhm, anyway I could get your number? And maybe your name?”</p><p>Oh yeah, Kuroo the pizza delivery boy was definitely dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Detective Daishou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can being forced to work a case together really spark love between two people who hate each other? Maybe, but does that mean they’ll stop hating each other? Probably not.<br/>TW: explicit smut, mild degradation, inappropriate use of police handcuffs, in a public space (car), face fucking, fingering, denied orgasm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You love your job, you really do.</p><p>Sure, it isn’t always easy. In fact at points it can be downright exhausting. The long hours, the grueling amount of paperwork, and of course you had it even rougher being one of the few female detectives to hold such a position.</p><p>Lead Detective was a title you had busted ass for, proving again and again why you deserved the role. There were a few rare old fashioned naysayers when you were awarded this promotion, but overall your precinct had supported you fully. You’d earned it after all.</p><p>Today, however, you loathe your job. A small string of intricate break in had been occurring across the prefecture, and the most recent one happened to lie directly on the border between your district and that of your nemesis: Daishou Suguru.</p><p>While you were the portrait of hard work and effort, Daishou was your opposite. You’d heard the rumors whispered through both towns about how underhanded his tactics to achieve this promotion had been. It probably also didn’t help that you had your own personal devil looking over your shoulder and giving you reason after reason to dislike the man. If your grievances against Daishou were bad, those of your best friend Kuroo were outrageously so.</p><p>With an exasperated sigh you exit your car, heading towards the mass of dark hair and those penetrating mossy eyes. “Daishou.”</p><p>“YN, lovely to see you as always.”</p><p>With a roll of your eyes you brush past the other detective, heading inside to speak with the rest of your makeshift team.</p><p>“Okay everyone,” Daishou calls from behind you. His voice resonates with a teasing tone that made your skin crawl. His hand makes its way to the small of your back, too low for your liking and you make a mental note to remind the idiot about professionalism and sexual harassment in the workplace. “The <em>boss</em> is here, so gather round and listen up.”</p><p>‘It is illegal to assault an officer, YN. You’re a cop, you can’t just beat him because he’s annoying.’ The mantra repeats in your mind as the team fills you in on everything they had learned, which wasn’t much of anything. ‘Looks like this is going to be a long journey.’</p><hr/><p>“Did you miss me already, princess?” Daishou taunts as he answers your call. Why he had to use such ridiculous nicknames was beyond your reasoning, so you opt to ignore his comment.</p><p>“Daishou, Sato thinks he’s figured out where the stolen items are being auctioned off. I’m headed your way, wear street clothes. I’ll pick you up in thirty.” Click. You end the call before the other man could answer, shifting in your seat as his words replay in your mind.</p><p>Despite all of his downfalls, you had to admit that Daishou was attractive. Even more so when he was wearing a pair of dark sweats that hugged his muscular thighs and a matching shirt and jacket that stretched over his toned back. If only his personality wasn’t so terrible, you might have actually considered acting on the sexual tension you felt bubbling within you each time he was at your side.</p><p>With the location of the auction in Daishou’s district, his team was on standby ready to move in if the location panned out. For now it would be just the two of you searching the area for more solid proof to confirm Sato’s theory.</p><p>These are the moments you enjoy the most with Daishou, the silence as you both work together to accomplish a goal. At times like this he was almost tolerable- almost. Hearing voices up ahead you draw to a stop barely stifling a gasp as your ‘partner’ collides with you, his arm wrap around your waist to prevent you from falling. You swear you can feel the press of something hard and long against your ass and you hope that it is his gun and not… something else.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispers unapologetically against the shell of your ear, a shudder involuntarily running down your spine at the sensation. Oh yes, you hate Daishou Suguru with a burning passion and if it weren’t for the sudden cacophony of feet moving quickly across pavement you would have put him down like the dog he is.</p><p>But right now you have a job to do.</p><p>Shoving out of Daishou’s arms you gave chase, breaking away from the dark haired detective as he chases after the small van that was quickly making its way down the alley. Your heart thunders in your chest, partially from the adrenaline of the job and partially- no, you couldn’t even say it. Those words would never fall from your lips, not about that snake.</p><p>Seeing a small ally that shortcuts up to where the assailant was headed you duck away from your path, catapulting over a stack of full boxes that line the alley behind one of the small business storage areas here. The sound of sirens fills the air as the precinct backup arrived, just in time for you to leap from the alleyway, colliding with the fleeing male as he attempts to figure out where to go next.</p><p>You miss the knife in his hand as you are launching yourself in his direction, only realizing when you hear the telltale rip of your shirt as it caught on the blade. Pulling back you knock the weapons aside, using your grip on the man’s arm to send him spinning to the pavement beneath you.</p><p>Daishou was running towards the assailant when you jumped from the alley, a shout forming on his lips when he noticed the glint of the knife but the sound died in his throat as you staggered back and easily knocked the weapon aside.</p><p>Damn you were so attractive when you manhandled men. If only you weren’t such a stuck up bitch.</p><p>As he slowed to a walk nearby where you were placing handcuffs around the now detained thief’s wrists he notices the flow of your ripped shirt. He was unprepared for the sight that would follow as you stood to your feet, naked flesh exposed where the weapon had cleanly cut your shirt from bottom to top during the struggle. Even your poor lacy bra had taken a hit, the center snapped and the cups threatening to allow your breasts to spill out into the open. The blood drained from his face, rushing south as he soaked in your figure.</p><p>Shifting awkwardly he realizes he is going to be in more trouble when you bend to search for the weapon. Each movement had your breasts jiggling, the cups slipping more and more. Your ass is on full display for him as you finally locate the knife, bending over at the waist to grab the item. Before you could fully stand up he was reacting, shrugging his jacket off and slipping it around your shoulders. His face is turned away from your exposed figure as you turn to face him, your eyes finally falling to your chest as you became aware of just how much flesh you are flaunting to the world.</p><p>“Thanks,” you mutter awkwardly as a squad car pulls up. Daishou helps you pull the man into the car, sending him to the precinct for later questioning.</p><p>“Detectives, we found the van you gave us a plate number for abandoned a few streets over. The driver got away but we recovered what appears to be most of the stolen goods from the past few hits.” One of the officers informs you both, giving a small bow before heading back to his vehicle.</p><p>“I guess this was a good tip from your man after all. Surprising, I know.”</p><p>“Are you serious? <em>Surprising?</em> My precinct regularly clears more cases than yours on a monthly basis, and we do it without using the ridiculous underhanded tactics that your team does.” Anger bubbles viciously within your veins as you twirl on your heel, stalking back towards your car. “Get a ride with one of your men. If you step foot into my car, I’ll break your wrist, asshole,” you call back over your shoulder.</p><p>Daishou only laughs, turning his back to you. That attitude of yours surely was a problem, but maybe- just maybe- he had an idea of how to fix it.</p><hr/><p>Due to the cross over of areas for the crime spree the court trial was being held in another district, and much to your chagrin you were coerced into carpooling there with Daishou. His gaudy vehicle cost entirely too much for a middle grade detective in one of the lower sections of the Kansai area. He was flashy, showing off his underhandedly earned money as if the small amount of wealth he had amassed would make up for the conniving nature of his awful personality.</p><p>You fidget uncomfortably as you climb back into the vehicle after the conclusion of that day’s hearings. The thirty minute ride back to his precinct would be the longest of your life, especially as you watch the sun begin to sink below the horizon. Only a few more days you remind yourself as Daishou maneuvers the vehicle out onto the street.</p><p>“Dinner? I’ll take you somewhere just as classy as you are? Does McDonald’s sound about right?” You want nothing more than slap that horrendous smirk off of his stupid face.</p><p>“As if I’d ever agree to dinner with a sleazeball like you, even if it was shitty ass McDonalds.” Your face scrunches in distaste at the thought of voluntarily spending time with Daishou.</p><p>“You know, you have a real attitude problem, Miss Goody Two Shoes. Always scoffing at those around you like you’re any better than the rest of us. As much as you don’t want to believe this we all worked hard to get where we are. You aren’t nearly as special as you think you are.”</p><p>Your jaw drops, eyebrows furrowed as you whip your head towards him. “Excuse me? Does bribery count as ‘working hard’ to get where you are? Or maybe it was the seducing council women that really was the ‘hard work’ you’re referring to.” You couldn’t believe the audacity, to claim that he truly stood on equal footing with you. Maybe Kuroo’s hatred for the former Nohebi captain was justified more than you had originally given him credit for.</p><p>The car jolts to a stop as Daishou pulls into an empty parking lot, his sharp eyes narrow towards you. “See this is what I’m talking about. You didn’t even bother to ask me about the truth behind those rumors, you just chose to believe them because underneath everything you actually think you’re better than me.” Before you could retort or react your hands were wrenched across the car, the soft click and cool metal pressing to your skin alerting you to the presence of the handcuffs that now bind you to the steering wheel.</p><p>“Daishou what the fuck are y-”</p><p>Strong fingers grip your chin, pulling you face to face with the dark haired man before you. His mossy eyes swim darkly, his breath fanning across your face as he grins salaciously down at you. “If you’re going to be using that filthy mouth, we’d might as well put it to better use.</p><p>“You disgusting pervert, if you really think I’m going to-”</p><p>Ignoring your protests, Daishou lifts his hips pulling his bottoms down to reveal his semi hard cock. You hate to admit that he has a pretty dick. It is longer than average, with a thick vein along the underside and a cutely flushed tip. One glance and you know it will reach all of those heavenly spots deep with you that your own fingers could never quite manage to brush. Clenching your jaw you quickly avert your gaze, trying to get your own reactions under control as you fell drool beginning to pool around your tongue.</p><p>“You can admit it, I already know your dirty secret. It’s easy to tell that you’re just a cockhungry little whore for my dick.” He presses a wet kiss to your jaw, ignoring your lips in favor of blazing a trail downward to your neck. He surprisingly keeps his hands in respectable places, one gripping your chin loosely while the other rests on your thigh just above your knee. It is almost as if he is waiting for-</p><p><em>Oh.</em> He is waiting for something: your consent. You hate the butterflies erupting in your stomach. Why do you have to feel this way towards <em>Daishou</em> of all people? He is your enemy. A sleazy detective of a neighboring precinct with whom you could never get along for more than a five minute span, and that was generally a forced temporary agreement to save face with your superiors. Why couldn’t you have fallen in love with a hot firefighter who would treat you nicely and not get on your damned nerves all the time?</p><p>
  <em>Why did it have to be him?</em>
</p><p>So lost in your thoughts you don’t notice Daishou pull away, his green eyes uncertain as he watches you. Letting an exasperated groan fall from your lips you close the distance between you two, pressing against him in an energetic, messy kiss. He meets the motions with fervor, his hands climbing to cup the sides of your face as his tongue pushes into your mouth to explore you deeper. Your lungs ache when you break the kiss, your forehead resting lazily against his.</p><p>“You know that I hate you right?”</p><p>“You don’t, but whatever helps you sleep at night princess,” he chuckles in response.</p><p>“This is never going to work between us. We get on each other’s nerves too easily. We’ll only end up fighting more than ever. You’re an asshole and I’m not afraid to put you in your place.”</p><p>His thumb brushes gently over your cheek as he shrugs. “I already told you that I have a solution to maintaining that bratty attitude of yours.”</p><p>“Show me,” you finally whisper as he returns to pressing kisses to the soft skin of your neck. A sharp bite has you whimpering, head falling to the side as wetness forms between your legs.</p><p>His grip is strong as he guides your head down to his leaking cock, smearing the precum at the tip across your cheek before tapping at your lower lip. “Open up and put that nasty mouth of yours to better use.” You oblige, twisting awkwardly to balance yourself above him. You’re on your knees on the passenger seat, arms hanging loosely from the handcuffs to your side.</p><p>Your tongue presses into the slit at his tip, earning a sharp hiss from his lips and encouraging you to tease him further. You explore his length with soft kisses and licks, ignoring the shuffle of his thighs as he tries to be patient with you.</p><p>Sucking his tip into your mouth you swirl your tongue around before popping back off and starting the process all over again. Before you can move very far the grip on the back of your head tightens, his hand forcing you back to his tip and pushing into your mouth with a broken groan.</p><p>You let your jaw fall slack, cheeks hollowing as Daishou bucks up into your mouth, more of his length sliding in. His tip hits the back of your throat, the muscles spasm around him as you gag. He doesn’t stop, pushing in the rest of his length in slow bursts until your nose is buried in the short hairs at his base.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s much better,” he grunts as he starts to move your head up and down his length. His hips thrust into your mouth in time with the guide of his hand, watching as tears roll down your cheeks and drool spills from your lips to drip down to his balls. He’s going to have to get his car detailed after this, something he will bitch at you about later, but for now he finally, finally gets a taste of what that pretty mouth of yours can actually do. </p><p>Movement from in his peripherals draws his attention to where your ass is wiggling on the passenger seat, your thighs rubbing together in an attempt to gain some friction to alleviate the need pooling between them. Daishou’s movements are precise as he slips a hand over to undo the buttons of your pants, easily sliding beneath the material to stroke your wet folds.</p><p>“Look at you princess, so wet and needy just from me fucking this filthy hole of yours.” You moan as he finally sinks a finger into your cunt, the vibrations coursing through his cock and eliciting a shuddering groan from his own lips. “Just like that, let me use this throat of yours like the cumslut you really are.”</p><p>He slides another finger in, his thumb lazily drawing circles on your slit as he chases his own high. “Gonna swallow all my cum like a good girl instead of acting like a fucking brat, hmm?” Your moans increase as his fingers match pace with his thrusts into your mouth. He can feel the initial fluttering of your walls around him as your own orgasm draws near.</p><p>One harsh thrust and he is spilling into your mouth, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he leans against the headrest. “F-fuck,” he groans wantonly, his fingers never losing their pace as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. You move your head up and down, milking his orgasm before pulling off with a wet pop!</p><p>“D-dais-” broken moans prevent you from forming a coherent sentence as you feel the heat in your lower abdomen reach its peak. A high pitched whine tumbles from your lips as he pulls his digits away, leaving you needy and on the verge of tears. He fumbles into his pocket for the key to the handcuffs, rubbing your wrists gently where they had turned red from the strain of the angle they rested at.</p><p>Ripping your hands away you twisted your fist into the front of Daishou’s shirt, inching closer to his face. “You worthless piece of shit. If you don’t have plans to take me back to your place and fuck me into oblivion, I will make your life a living hell.”</p><p>That ridiculous grin climbed back onto his face as he leaned in against you, his fingers ghosting the outside of your cunt through your jeans.</p><p>“Only if you beg for it, princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alpha Meian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meian doesn’t like watching his teammates flirt with you, so he reminds you of who your Alpha is.<br/>Mute Reader<br/>TW: explicit smut, breeding kink, mentions of knotting, praise kink, fingering, sex in a public place (MSBY locker room), unprotected sex, jealousy, possessiveness, mild biting, Meian is just the most affectionate, caring, considerate mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking quietly into the large, noisy volleyball gym you were torn between searching the court for the familiar face you craved and keeping your eyes trained on your feet to avoid the stares of the rest of the players. Your original plan had been to let your nose guide you, but the room was filled with so many different scents that it was nearly overwhelming. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. You rarely left the house with your alpha by your side, but you’d wanted to surprise him today.</p><p>“Excuse me, what’s a pretty little omega like yerself doin’ in a big gym like this?” Your eyes widened with shock as you quickly glanced upwards, a disapproving scowl forming as you came face to face with an alpha who stood entirely too close for your liking. Taking a step back you crossed your arms over your chest and glared. With the heavy regional accent and the poorly dyed blonde hair you had to assume this was the team’s setter Miya Atsumu, a known flirt and womanizer.</p><p>Atsumu quirked an eyebrow as he waited for your response. “Oi, Tsum-Tsum who’s this? Is this gorgeous girl your mate?” An entirely too loud voice boomed as another player joined the setter. Glancing quickly to the new alpha you immediately recognized the grey and black hair and those shockingly innocent wide eyes of Bokuto Koutarou. With a sigh you dropped your stance to try to explain who you were.</p><p><em>I’m here to see Meian</em>, you signed to the duo. The confused looks on their faces revealed that they in fact did not know sign language, and if the sudden tenseness of Atsumu’s shoulders was read correctly they probably thought you were a crazy person.</p><p>Before frustration could settle in a familiar scent filled the air, your Omega trilling happily within you. Nothing could ever smell more like home than the soft rain of a cool Autumn evening, unfortunately today your alpha’s scent was quickly turning sour. Your Omega hated when his scent was off. Bringing your hands to your arms you searched for the source of the scent, finally spotting Meian as he towered over the players speaking with you.</p><p>“You two, go help everyone clean up.”</p><p>“Do ya know her Captain?” Atsumu asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between you and your Alpha curiously.</p><p>“I do. She’s <b>my </b>mate.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows shot up as he took in Meian’s words, immediately dropping the conversation and jogging back to where the rest of the team was busy finishing up their practice.</p><p>Meian took a step closer to you, his eyes slightly narrowed as he sniffed the air around you. Without a word he gripped your wrist tightly, pulling you along behind him as he exited the gymnasium. You struggled slightly against his grasp, trying to get his attention so that you could talk with him, but he ignored the protests as he pushed you into the empty locker room.</p><p>The door slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing in the small room and straining your eardrums. You didn’t have time to complain as you were spun against the metal, your back pressed against the material as Meian towered over you.</p><p>“What are you doing, ‘Mega? Come to flirt with my teammates?” he growled, leaning in to rub his nose against your scent gland. Your head turned instinctively to provide him full access to the area. Pressing against his toned chest you forced him to move back slightly, your hands moving quickly as you explained yourself.</p><p>
  <em>I wasn’t flirting, they couldn’t even understand me. I wanted to surprise you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I missed you.</em>
</p><p>Your (e/c) eyes never left his as your hands moved, his dark orbs following the movements. With a deep chuckle, Meian pulled his own hands between your bodies, his long fingers and large palms moving fluidly as he formed a simple response: <em>I missed you too.</em></p><p>His breath was hot against the shell of your ear as he leaned back towards you; the mixture of his scent and sweat overwhelming your senses and drowning out the world around you. “Still,” he drawled as his fingers traced lazy shapes over your collarbone and downward to the valley between your breasts, “I should’ve just fucked you right there on the court for everyone to see. Really shown those nosy brats who you belong to.”</p><p>You didn’t really want to be shown off like that, your body flaunted for his entire team to see, especially not when you were meeting most of them for the first time. Yet you couldn’t help but press your thighs closer together at the possessive tone to his voice, slick beginning to drip down your inner thigh.</p><p>“You like that thought, huh?” His teeth grazed the skin of your neck as his hand slipped beneath the hem of your shirt cupping your breast and rubbing a thumb over the lacey material covering your nipple. “My good little Omega. You’d do anything I asked you to do, wouldn’t you? How did I ever get lucky enough to find someone as perfect for me as you are.”</p><p>Your body arched into his touch as Meian pulled the cups of your bra down, thumb and pointer finger pinching and rolling your hardened bud. Red crescents indented his biceps where your nails dug into his skin at the pleasurable feelings coursing through your body. Need quickly overwhelmed any care you had for where you were, the thought of being caught by his teammates buried in the back of your mind as your thoughts focused only on wanting to be stretched and filled by his heavy cock.</p><p>Turning your head to the side you crashed your lips against his, trying to channel your desires into the messy clash of teeth and tongue. His laugh rumbled through his chest, stoking the fire slowly building in your lower abdomen. “What is ‘Mega? Want something?” he asked sweetly as he leaned back to look at you, his free hand slipping beneath your shirt to join his other in fondling your breasts.</p><p>
  <em>You. I want you. Please.</em>
</p><p>Large hands slipped down to grope your ass, pulling you close and grinding your hips against his hardened length. “Gonna let me fuck you in the locker room knowing the team could walk in on us at any moment? My princess is just feeling extra needy today, hmmm?” Meian’s hands slid down to grab your thighs, carefully lifting you as he guided you to the benches filling the center of the room and laying you upon them. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of this needy pussy, can’t have my Omega leaking slick all over herself when I introduce you to the team afterward.”</p><p>The material of your skirt bunched around your hips as he pulled you closer to him, his body straddling the bench as he looped your legs across each of his thighs. A sharp gasp echoed around the empty space as he pulled your panties to the side, two fingers gliding through your slick folds and circling your clit before pressing knuckle deep inside of you. “So wet,” he groaned as he watched your walls clench around his digits, “just for me right, princess?”</p><p>‘Just for you Alpha, only ever for you’, your inner Omega whined, head nodding vigorously as you signed your response. Your chest heaved as his thick fingers curled and stretched your walls, pleasure building quickly with each precise motion. <em>I’m close.</em></p><p>“Mm, I can tell princess. Taking my fingers so well, gonna cum for me like a good girl? Get yourself nice and relaxed and ready for my cock to stretch you out?” Meian pumped faster, twisting slightly to brush against the spot that flooded your vision with stars. As he pushed a third finger into your soaked core you felt the string pull taught, a few well angled thrusts causing it to snap. Your thighs locked around his waist, eyes rolling to the back of your head as your back arched off of the bench.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s my good girl, always cumming so pretty for her Alpha.”</p><p>He helped you ride out your high, only pulling his fingers away when your hands pushed at his wrist. Standing, he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor before sliding his shorts and boxers down as well. Calloused palms rubbed along the sides of your thighs, slowly pulling your very wet panties to your ankles before they joined his clothes in a messy pile beside you.</p><p>Leaning down his tongue swiped languidly through your folds, collecting the slick and cum leaking from your center. His lips wrapped around your clit giving the nub a slow, hard suck before wandering upwards. “Always taste so good, princess. I can’t ever get enough of you. Could just eat you out for hours. Would you like that?”</p><p>Dark eyes watched your face intently as he slid your shirt up, tongue sliding across your skin. His cock sat heavy between your thighs, grinding slowly against your core as he let your wetness coat his length. “Ready?” he asked as he rested his head between your breasts, his palms gripping your inner thighs tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>Wrapping his lips around one of your nipples, Meian guided his length to your entrance, pushing in slowly. You wrapped your legs around his waist, helping to pull him into you further, head falling back at the delicious sting of the stretch. Even with the number of times you’ve been intimate and the abundance of prep he would usually make you squirm through each time felt like the first time. Your walls clenched around him, trying to pull him in further and push him back out at the same time.</p><p>Fingers weaved into his dark locks, gripping tightly as you tightened your legs around his waist, causing him to slip into you fully. You panted against the top of his head as he bottomed out, your lungs screaming for more air as it was knocked out of you. His tip sat just shy of kissing your cervix, each throb and vein reverberating through your walls as if every nerve was alive with the highest dose of electricity. He felt amazing, the pleasure only heightening as he pulled back to just the tip before leisurely pushing his way back inside of you.</p><p>Your grip on the roots of his hair tightened, a signal that you wanted him to move faster, to give you more of him. It was intoxicating, the way he understood your little non-verbal messages. His eyes never left your face as he fucked you, always making sure that he would be able to see your hands in case you needed to communicate with him. Even your roughest, most passionate embraces left you feeling cherished and well cared for. Your inner Omega couldn’t help but mewl in response to the guttural growls that resonate from Meian’s chest as he paints your skin in deep shades of red and purple.</p><p>There was never any doubt that you were <b>his</b> Omega, just as he was <b>your</b> Alpha.</p><p>The bench beneath you shook, skidding slightly on the floor as his pace quickened and he pounded into you. Throaty moans echoed around the small space as you tightened around him, your second orgasm quickly approaching. His grip on your thighs shifted, pushing them to your chest as he leaned over you.</p><p>“Mmmm, princess, gonna breed this tight cunt. Gonna knot you and make you all nice and round with my pups. My good little Omega wife, gonna make me a daddy hmmm?”</p><p>Your nails dug into his shoulder as you arched into his touch, heart racing as his words went straight to your core. The fact that you knew Meian meant every word only added to the building pressure. ‘Yes, please breed us, want your pups so badly’ your inner Omega yipped excitedly, eyes rolling back as you reached the peak of pleasure, your walls gripping him so tightly he had to slow his movements to prevent from hurting you. Your vision swam with white as you fell apart around him, limbs quivering from the euphoria coursing through your veins.</p><p>“Feels so good when you cream around me like this, princess. You make me feel so fucking good.” His pace stuttered as he relentlessly thrust into you, teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder. You could feel his knot beginning to swell, shock coating your features as he quickly pulled out, palm wrapping around his length as he worked himself through his orgasm. Thick spurts of white coated your lower stomach and thighs, both of your chests heaving as you struggled to catch your breath.</p><p>Meian chuckled, pressing a soothing kiss to your temple then your pouting lips. “Don’t worry, ‘Mega, I’ll knot and breed you for real. Pressing to his feet, his hands moved smoothly as he added his final tease.</p><p>
  <em>As soon as we get home, princess.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arranger Marriage Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: angst to fluff, insecurity, mild depictions of depression, reader has a shitty family, established sexual relationship, explicit smut, protected sex, impact play, degradation, praise, overstimulation, aftercare, Omi carries reader at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of your wedding is supposed to be the highlight to a new chapter in your life. A day filled with laughter and joy and most of all: love. Yet for you, today was the loneliest and most out of place that you had ever felt. The reception hall was filled with laughter, but the sideways glances and pointed smirks all confirmed that it wasn’t happy laughter- they were laughing at you. The only joy you felt was watching the clock, counting each minute that remained until you’d be free to leave the confines of this horrid dress.</p><p>And love? Well at this point that was something practically non-existent in your life. Your husband certainly felt no love for you, uttering a single word to you since you both had arrived at the event. Your parents definitely did not love you, otherwise they wouldn’t have forced you into this unhappy marriage when you had pleaded with them in the months prior.</p><p>You were alone and unloved at your own wedding, and wanted nothing more than to escape.</p><p>Unfortunately, your only escape was a tension filled ride to the airport followed by a several hour long plane ride spent beneath the veil of make-believe happiness you had to force to appear on your features. The only light in the darkness that now encapsulated your world was the small comforts of first class seating and a long nap to rid your head of the ache throbbing behind your eyelids. You could easily pretend among the quiet whispers of the cabin that you weren’t hurtling towards your honeymoon with a man you barely knew, a man who held no interest in you as a person.</p><p>You could let yourself believe for just a short while that everything was going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>The view from your private bungalow was breathtaking. The soft white sand leading to every shade of blue you could imagine. The peaceful chirps and calls of the island’s wildlife. Even the air that filled your lungs was so much more vibrant than what you had grown used to in Tokyo. Everything felt so alive.</p><p>“Your parents sent us a message,” the voice of your husband, Sakusa Kiyoomi, startled you from the small pocket of joy you had found here. “They are asking for confirmation of consummation.”</p><p>The blood drained from your face, your body tensing as reality yet again began to dig its claws into your heart. You couldn’t turn to look at the man standing idly behind you, couldn’t bear to face the possibility that he would turn out as old fashioned and overbearing as your own family.</p><p>“I won’t force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but you will be the one dealing with their phone call tomorrow.” Annoyance coated his gruff voice thickly, disinterest rolling off of him in waves. If your heart hadn’t already broken you would have feared that he might hear it shatter.</p><p>“They’re just old fashioned,” you whispered, finally turning to look back at your husband only to find empty space. Closing your eyes, you let your head fall back, the sun soaking through your eyelids and warming your skin.</p><p>“You’re free to do whatever you wish on the island, the only rule is that you must shower as soon as you return.” You jumped at the sudden reappearance of Sakusa’s voice, muttering out a quick “okay” before watching him shuffle back inside.</p><p>Alone wasn’t even a term comprehensive enough to cover the emotions welling within you, threatening to pull you under and trap you permanently within its current.</p><hr/><p>“I’m assuming that since you are calling me things aren’t going so well.” Komori’s voice was filled with humor as he answered Sakusa’s video call. “Married for less than forty eight hours and you’ve already ruined things, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Don’t. I didn’t call for your ridiculous I-told-you-so. I’m not good at this, Komori, and you of all people know the truth behind that statement.” Sakusa was exhausted. His mental stamina was dwindling quickly as he tried his best to carefully skirt around you in the small space. You had yet to accept his offer to do as you please on the island, opting instead to remain in the small bungalow or at the beach nearby.</p><p>“Well, what happened? Have you even spoken with her?”</p><p>“Of course I have spoken with her, just not extensively.” Sakusa sighed, fingers pressed into his temples as he leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. “Nothing happened, and that’s the issue. My parents have been calling me all day, questioning why we haven’t made this marriage official. My father was outraged when he heard we hadn’t been intimate. As if they need to remind me of what will happen.”</p><p>“We both know that you don’t care about being cut off from your family’s wealth. You never have intended to follow the career path they’ve set forth for you, otherwise you wouldn’t have enrolled in a University where you would have a higher chance to play volleyball professionally.” Komori’s gentle reminder only drew Sakusa further into the turmoil that plagued him.</p><p>“I don’t care, but it wouldn’t be fair for me to act on my own feelings on the matter without considering her. If my parents are strict, hers are controlling. They asked for visual proof that we had been intimate.”</p><p>Komori’s face twisted into disgusted distaste, a hand appearing to run through his hair as he sighed. “Have you actually bothered to ask your wife what her opinion is? What she wants?” One look at Sakusa’s face revealed the answer that Komori was searching for. “I would say I’m surprised, but honestly this is what I expected. You know if you had responded to her letter this all would be so much simpler for you-”</p><p>“What letter?”</p><p>“You’re joking right? The letter she sent you introducing herself? You didn’t even read it did you?” The dumbfounded look on Komori’s face annoyed Sakusa, bringing a scowl to the dark haired man’s face.</p><p>“You know that I don’t waste my time with those confession letters, Komori.”</p><p>“It wasn’t- Just take the time to get to know her. Find out what her goals are, what she wants. You might be surprised by how much you actually have in common.” Komori relented, quickly ending the call before Sakusa could complain further.</p><p>Get to know her,  Sakusa inwardly groans, his eyes wandering to where you sat along the shoreline, headphones tucked onto your head and your limbs curled in on your body. How am I supposed to do that?</p><hr/><p>Outside of the polite, basic conversation with the waitress at the luxurious restaurant on the resort you had expected another dinner filled with awkward silence. Especially after spending most of your morning being berated by your parents or listening to Sakusa being scolded by his own. A part of you wanted to just give in, to push through the awkward, most likely disappointing sex to ease the added stress of having both of your parents breathing down your neck.</p><p>It wasn’t as if you didn’t find Sakusa attractive. His curly dark hair was always well maintained, looking as soft as a cloud. You could easily get lost in his dark eyes for days. Even now as he studied the menu to decide what to order you felt yourself enthralled with the way the twinkling lights of the restaurant turned them into little galaxies. Each movement of his upper body showcased his broad shoulders and muscular torso, hidden beneath a neatly pressed dress shirt.</p><p>He was what most women only dreamed to wake up next to. Just not you. The deep trench that divided you felt more impossible to bridge with each passing day. Had you known during high school that you would be coerced into marrying someone so unreachable, you would have chased someone you had an interest in. More importantly you would have chased someone who actually had an interest in you. Someone you could share your first intimate moments with while filled with nervous excitement, not the dread that clung to your every thought.</p><p>You smiled politely as the waitress returned, sliding a brightly colored drink onto the table before you. Ignoring the upturn to your husband’s eyebrows you gazed out at the sea as you sipped at the liquid. Alcohol had never been a staple in your life, it was actually something you usually avoided, but if you were going to go through with this, to give yourself intimately to the man seated across from you- you were going to need that extra haze.</p><p>“You are going to be starting your third year at Tokyo University in a few weeks?” Sakusa’s question startled you, your eyes wide as you stared blankly across the table. Irritation flickered through his dark eyes, causing your own gaze to immediately drop to your hands.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The reappearance of the waitress interrupted the clumsy remnants of the attempted conversation. You ate in silence, trying to avoid looking at Sakusa. You didn’t want to talk, to answer questions about yourself. You wanted to give him as little control over you as possible.</p><p>“What are your plans for after graduation?”</p><p>This is what you wanted to avoid. If you told him the truth, he may disagree with your plans and then have an upper hand on changing them for you. Yet if you avoided the question with an answer as simple as ‘I’m not sure yet’ he would still have room to direct you onto the path he wanted you to take.</p><p>“I don’t really care what your plans are, I’m just trying to get to know you.” The annoyance in Sakusa’s voice had you straining to blink tears from your eyes. Of course he didn’t care, why would he? You were just some unlucky girl who was now there to support his every whim.</p><p>“Shit,” he muttered as he brought a hand up to card through his dark, curly locks. His fingers caught in the soft tangles as his eyes fluttered closed. “I didn’t mean to word it like that. I’m not- I’m not good at this. At people.”</p><p>“You’re not good… at people?” You asked softly, confusion painting your words as you continued to avoid meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Communicating. At least not off the court. I’ve been told I’m too blunt, and on occasion rather mean.” His eyes blinked open as he finally looked at you, a small frown pulling at his lips as he watched you stare down at your lap as if you were afraid to look at him. “I didn’t mean that I don’t care about you, I just want you to do whatever you want. To do what makes you happy.” The words died on his tongue as you awkwardly shifted in your seat.</p><p>“I’m not sure what my plans are,” you finally admitted a few moments later. “When I finished my first year I wanted to travel outside of Japan to grow my resume, but now…” Your teeth sank into your cheek as you left your thoughts unfinished. Your lost dreams were not his burden to bear.</p><p>“If that was your dream, why did you agree to the marriage?”</p><p>His question was genuine, causing your face to lift and your eyes to meet his for the first time in days. “I didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>Sakusa’s dark eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forwards slightly. “You… didn’t have a choice?”</p><p>Shaking your head, you let your shoulders relax a bit. “No. My parents were adamant. If I didn’t agree they would have forced the decision onto my sister’s shoulders. She would do anything to please them, but I couldn’t let her. She’d already met someone she wanted to spend her life with.”</p><p>Sakusa’s throat felt as if a sandstorm had ripped its way through his lungs. Komori’s words ring through his mind. It really wasn’t a confession letter. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want him. Everything was finally making sense. A boost of confidence surged through him suddenly.</p><p>“If we leave this island without consummating our marriage, both of our parents will essentially disown us. We’ll be broke college students with no connections.”</p><p>“I am aware,” you sighed, dropping your head back down to watch as you played with your fingers. For a solid moment you had thought that your marriage would at least be tolerable, but-</p><p>“I was accepted to play for the MSBY Black Jackals, a V-League team in Osaka, after graduating this year. I could give a shit less about my family’s money, and even more so about remaining under their control for the remainder of my life. If you wish to maintain your connections with your family, I will make that decision with you.” He paused, reaching slowly across the table to place a single finger beneath your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “But if you are comfortable with living on our own, without their money and their input in our lives, I will support you in that decision also.”</p><p>The tears that had previously threatened your vision began to flow down your cheeks, Sakusa’s words shocking you. “Excluding my sister, I would be thrilled to never have to see them again.”</p><p>His hand fell away as he stood, waiting for you to join him.</p><p>“Then let’s enjoy this vacation and go back to Tokyo free from them all.”</p><hr/><p>Life without your parents constant demands was joyous. You spent your time doing as you wished, returning home each night without the stress and loneliness that had previously plagued you. The combined savings you and Sakusa had was enough to keep you both afloat until a few months after graduation. You enjoyed his presence in your small shared apartment, studying together and cooking together regularly. You’d grown fond of your husband over the past half a year, maybe even considering him a real friend at this point.</p><p>“Graduation is in a few weeks,” Sakusa mentioned as you both cleaned up after a late dinner one Saturday evening. You hummed in acknowledgement of his statement, silently allowing him to continue his thought uninterrupted. “I’ll be heading to Osaka for the Jackals initial training camp in early May.”</p><p>“Are you excited?”</p><p>Sakusa shrugged, a sign you knew meant that yes, he was indeed very excited to be continuing to follow his passion into a career. “I’m happy for you, Kiyoomi. You’ve worked hard for this.”</p><p>He paused, turning towards you fully. “You have too YN. You’re incredibly passionate, and any company in the world would be lucky to have you in their employment.” He emphasized the word ‘world’, causing your eyebrows to furrow as you searched for the hidden meaning beneath his unreadable expression. “You should go travel, YN. Follow your dream as I am following mine.”</p><p>“I can’t, Kiyoomi, not until I save up-”</p><p>“Signing with the Jackals, they gave me a sign on bonus to help me adjust to life in Osaka. An apartment and such. Komori is signing with the EJP Raijins, also located in the Osaka/Kyoto region, so I’m going to share an apartment with him. His parents are giving him the apartment as a graduation gift. I won’t need the full bonus, so I want you to take the rest and chase your dream.” The tips of his ears tinted red as he stared at you.</p><p>Your jaw was slack, an astounded look on your face as you tried to comprehend what he was saying. “I couldn’t- that’s your money, you need it for your dream-”</p><p>“It is our money. You are still my wife. I want to do this for you. I want you to be happy, YN, even if that is on another continent thousands of miles away from me.”</p><p>Without thinking you pressed forward, crashing your lips against his awkwardly. Sakusa stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden action. As your brain finally caught up with your actions, you pulled away cheeks burning with embarrassment as you attempted to stutter out an apology. “Ah, I-I’m-” The feeling of Sakusa’s arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you back against him had the words dying in your throat. His movements were gentler, more thought through as he kissed you deeply, his lips melting against yours as you lost yourself in him.</p><p>“Go chase your dreams, and if you decide to return I will be here,” he whispered gently, his breath warm across your cheek.</p><p>“When,” you muttered, dipping your head to press against his chest to hide the tears that filled your vision. Your cheeks warmed as he repeated the word and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.</p><hr/><p>Your limbs jittered as you made your way through the crowded stadium to find your seat. There were so many people, the cacophony of noise only working to heighten the anxiety that overflowed your entire nervous system. The only offset to the crushing weight was the familiarity of Tokyo itself. The mixture of dialects spoken in a language that called to you. The scents that filled the halls outside of the stadium reminded you of home.</p><p>Four years was an awfully long time to be away from Japan. Sure, you had made trips back to visit for events and even for work, but now you were here to stay. Finally returned to where you were always meant to be.</p><p>The sudden uproar of the crowd had your heart beating wildly within your chest, sinking deeper into your chair you watched as the Japan National team made their way onto the court for warm ups. You’d followed the V-League’s every game since you had begun your travelling adventure, recognizing most of the faces immediately.  Your eyes roamed from face to face, searching for the one you longed to see the most.</p><p>The world around you drowned to a dull roar as you finally found him. Those same tangled, curly locks and eyes as fathomless as the universe itself. Your lungs burned for air, the only sign that you had been holding your breath. You’d kept touch over the last four years, meeting whenever time allowed during your trips home, yet everything felt different now. Neither of you were the same as when you had parted ways a short while after graduating. You’d both grown, and the thought sent your nerves spiking even further with insecurity and anxiety. His words echoing in your mind as you wondered if he still meant them. Would he really still want you?</p><p>“Damn, you picked good seats didn’t you?” The giddy voice of your little sister pulled you from the panicked spiral you were quickly descending. A small smile played at your lips as you greeted her and her husband while they filled the empty seats beside you.</p><p>“So have you told him yet?” Turning to face your sister with a glare you missed the familiar patch of brown hair that studied you.</p><hr/><p>Komori had noticed you by chance, the ball he was digging pulling his vision to where you were seated. As their warm up drills ended he jogged over to where he cousin was wrapping up his own warm ups. “She’s here, Sakusa,” was all he said, motioning to where you were seated before jogging away.</p><p>Sakusa found you easily among the crowd. He hadn’t expected you to be there, but seeing you smiling at the sidelines in his jersey sent a new type of thrill through him. This was going to be his best game yet.</p><hr/><p>Your attention went back to the court as they began the match. You’d seen Sakusa’s other matches through recorded videos you’d been sent from friends and fans alike, so you knew how talented he was at the sport. You still felt a nervous excitement as you watched him play in person for the first time. He was captivating on the court, the unspoken communication between him and his teammates unparalleled. It was riveting, your cheers lost among the crowd as you sat at the edge of your seat.</p><p>Sakusa’s first time serving was suspenseful. Each match you had watched had shown you how powerful and overbearing his serves could be for the opposing team. You held your breath as he took his place behind the line, ball in hand as he raised it to point a single finger at you. It felt like an eternity that his dark eyes bore into your own (e/c) ones, yet the action only lasted a matter of seconds. The rest of his serve was a blur of motion as your heart tried to beat out of your chest. Your cheeks heated as you finally came to your senses, eyes flickering down to the bright jersey emblazoned with the number 15.</p><p>Glancing back up you watched as the ball slammed into the other team’s court, untouched.</p><hr/><p>You fiddled your fingers nervously as you stood in the empty hallway. Shortly after the game had ended one of the team’s managers had found you among the crowd, ushering you into the back with a VIP badge around your neck. The post game process was time consuming, she had warned, offering a sweet smile before returning to her tasks. You couldn’t imagine that Sakusa was thrilled to be interviewed so thoroughly, especially given the uncharacteristic dedication of his first serve to you, but it came with the job.</p><p>“You’re really here.” His voice startled you, your body whipping around to face him. He had grown over the past few years. Standing a few inches taller than when you had met him, and his body broader and more defined.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m really here,” you whispered breathlessly. A new type of tension filled the air between you, a feeling behind it that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.</p><p>“You should have told me that you were coming in to visit, I would have had them save you my seats and saved you the hefty chunk of money you spent.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but chuckle, he was ever the realist so naturally that was his first thought. “Uhm, well I’m not just here to visit, Omi. I’m here to stay, for good this time.” Your fingers intertwined tightly as you finally admitted the real reason you were here, the question lingering behind it unspoken.</p><p>“I’m going to shower before anyone else finishes their interview, wait for me here.” Without waiting for a reply Sakusa turned on his heels and disappeared into the team’s locker room.</p><p>A weight was lifted from your shoulders as you had finally told your husband that you were moving back to Japan, but the same anxiety still lingered as you waited patiently for his response. Regardless of the answer, you needed to know.</p><p>A short while later he returned, a mask adorning his handsome face as he motioned for you to follow him. He led you to the back of the building where you could escape to your waiting car without the burden of being hounded by paparazzi.</p><p>“Don’t you have an after party to attend?” you asked softly as you buckled yourself in beside him. Sakusa only nodded as he shifted the car into gear and began the journey to your unknown destination. Pulling up to a popular hotel, you only glanced at your husband curiously as he had the valet park your car. He was silent for the entire drive here, and that silence continued as you made your way into the building and up the elevator. It was driving you crazy.</p><p>“Omi, listen, if you-” Your words were cut off as he briefly pressed a kiss to your lips.</p><p>“Your sister will be dropping off your suitcase here. I would like you to attend the party this evening with me.”</p><p>The ding of the elevator signaled the end of your journey. You were stunned speechless as you followed Sakusa to his room, still confused about everything that was happening.</p><p>As the door clicked shut behind you a familiar warmth enclosed around your body. His head was buried against the crook of your neck, a delicate kiss pressed to your skin. I missed you, the words echoed in his sweet action as he held you close. This was a side to Sakusa Kiyoomi that only you had ever been allowed to see.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Omi,” you replied as you returned his embrace.</p><p>His lips swiftly met with yours, locking you in a deep, emotion filled kiss. You matched his motions with passion, eager to let him know everything you had kept buried over the past few years. You could no longer deny that you had grown to love your husband. In fact, you were very much in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>The longing that came with separation burnt your skin everywhere his body pressed against your own. Mindlessly you let yourself fall into the need for physical connection, bringing your hands up to tug at the roots of his hair. A sharp groan rumbled through his chest as he backed you further into the room, a soft yelp escaping you as you tumbled backwards onto the bed. His large figure followed, towering over you as he pressed hungry kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.</p><p>“O-omi,” you gasped as he sucked at the sensitive spot along your neck, your back arching off the bed into his chest. His skin was warm beneath your palms as you pulled his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside as you continued to explore him once again.</p><p>Sakusa repeated your actions, peeling his jersey from your figure and quickly unclasping your bra to allow it to join the pile that littered the floor. You felt like electricity was coursing beneath your skin, the wetness beneath your legs bordering on embarrassing. It had been entirely too long since you’d last been held by him, felt his lips on your skin or his cock nestled deep within your walls.</p><p>A sharp moan left your lips as he lapped at one of your hardened nipples, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Shamelessly you ground your hips against his waist, reveling in the feeling of his hard on pressed against you. “Such a needy and sensitive little slut, aren’t you? Probably already soaked and begging for a taste of my cock after just a little kissing. Bet I could make you cum just from this.”</p><p>His words had you clenching around nothing, a desperate whine resonating from your chest as struggled to pull the band of his athletic down far enough for you to reach him. “Just want to feel you,” you breathed against his temple, enjoying the sharp hiss he let out as you finally gripped his length. Smearing the bead of pre-cum at his tip down you pumped him slowly, eyes fluttering closed as you explored the veins along the underside. His hips jerked into your hand, a sign of his growing impatience. You muffled a giggle at his neediness, the sound dying in your throat as his needy eyes met your own.</p><p>“Finish stripping and get on all fours.”</p><p>Fumbling with your shorts you managed to toss them and your panties aside, scrambling to your hands and knees. Glancing towards the end of the bed your mouth watered as you watched Sakusa kick his pants and boxers off, revealing his hard cock with the flushed tip.  His movements were unrushed as he pulled out a condom and rolled it on. You wiggled your ass in the air tantalizingly in an attempt to hurry his actions.</p><p>“Aren’t you desperate? Shaking your ass like a whore in heat to get my attention.” The mattress dipped with his weight behind you. The sudden feel of his fingers as they ran along your drenched folds had you jolting forwards. “And you’re soaking the bed already, so wet and ready for me.” His voice was filled with disinterest, but a glance back revealed the desire that was swirling in his eyes, a reminder that he was craving this as badly as you were.</p><p>The light touch of his fingertips trailing along the inside of your thighs had you keening in anticipation. A sharp crack of his hand against the soft flesh of your ass echoed in the quiet hotel room, a choked squeak following as you jolted from the impact. The sting was incredible, only adding to the wetness pooling between your legs. Several harsh smacks followed, your moans muffled by the pillows beneath you. Before you could recover, you felt Sakusa’s tip nudging at your entrance, his length pushing in with one harsh thrust.</p><p>“Such a good fucking girl,” he groaned as he slowly pulled back to just his tip. “Nice and tight, and so wet for me, just for me.” He punctuated each word with sharp thrust, the force knocking you forward. “My personal cumslut, gonna take everything I give you like a good girl?”</p><p>His pace was startling as he rocked into you. Each push gliding along your walls in a way that made you delirious, your responses incoherent as he pushed you closer and closer to the peak of pleasure. Another abrupt slap placed to your reddened cheek had your back arching, pleas falling from your lips in repetition.</p><p>“O-omi, ‘m so c-close.”</p><p>“Yeah? Gonna make a filthy fucking mess? Go ahead, cum all over my cock like a good girl.”</p><p>The sudden pressure of his fingers rubbing circles into your clit pushed you over the edge, your walls clenching tightly around him. A breathless scream fell from your lips, your eyes rolled back, your vision swimming with tiny galaxies as pleasure coursed through your entire being. Your chest heaved as you came down from your high. The stimulation of Sakusa’s fingers against your overly sensitive clit and the continuous, furious glide of his cock along your walls had tears burning at the edges of your vision.</p><p>“Too much, ‘s too much Omi,” you whined, struggling to push his wrist away.</p><p>“Awwww, my little baby can’t handle having her cunt stuffed?” The condescension dripping from his words fueled the rapidly tightening coil in your stomach, a wanton moan your only response. “Thought you were a good girl, and good girls take what they are given.”</p><p>“Am, I am a good girl,” you sobbed. Your limbs trembled from the shock waves of pleasure surging through you. “Wanna take your cum like a good girl.”</p><p>A low groan rumbled from Sakusa’s chest as his pace became more urgent, each thrust sharper as he chased his own high. He could feel the quake of your thighs and the tensing of your walls as your second orgasm approached.</p><p>“Go on, you can do it, be my good girl.”</p><p>The words whispered in your ear had your walls clenching harder around him as his movements pushed you over the edge. Your vision blacked out as you came hard, walls gripping Sakusa’s length tight enough to trigger his own orgasm. You could feel the warmth of his cum as he stilled within you, panting softly against the skin of your back.</p><p>He carefully pulled out, one hand guiding your hips as you collapsed onto the mattress. His weight was lifted off of the bed only to return a moment later. A warm wet cloth was pressed against the skin of your thighs as he cleaned you up, his movements gentle and cautious.</p><p>Sighing he collapsed beside you, pressing a kiss to your head. “Are you coming back to Osaka with me?”</p><p>The gentle, uncertain tone to his voice was unfamiliar. Lifting your head you noticed his gaze was trained on the ceiling. “Do you want me in Osaka with you?”</p><p>His dark eyes met yours, raw adoration filling them. “Yes.” There was no uncertainty to his tone as he responded, causing your heart to swell as your unspoken question was finally answered. He still wanted you at his side, as his wife.</p><p>“Then Osaka it is, husband.”</p><p>An almost unintelligible grin formed on Sakusa’s mouth as he rolled to his feet. Leaning down he lifted you into your arms, carrying you towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Okay, wife, let’s get cleaned up. You’re a mess.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh, knowing how difficult it had been for Sakusa to overcome his distaste for messes and bodily fluids.</p><p>“You love my mess, Omi.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hard at Work Ennoshita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: explicit smut, unprotected sex, sending of nudes and videos, use of toys, mild exhibitionism (happens in an office), mild breath play, overstimulation, implied dom/sub dynamics, Sir kink, very brief orgasm denial (?), dacryphilia, aftercare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh vibration of your phone against the surface of your desk had your eyes rolling in faux annoyance. Without glancing at the illuminated screen, you knew whose name was plastered on the screen just as you knew what was contained within those messages. This was a game that you had started after all.</p><p>Before you could unlock your phone, a series of soft knocks echoed from your office door. Your secretary peeked her head in a moment later. “Ennoshita-san called to request that you free up your lunch block this afternoon.” Of course he did, that bastard, you grumbled internally.</p><p>“Thank you Suzuki-san, I’ll respond to him privately about the matter.”</p><p>Your phone vibrated in your hand as Suzuki gave a small bow and closed the door. Swiping the messages open a disapproving scowl graced your features. “You know the rules, dove, you have to open the messages~.” Of course you knew the rules, you were the one to create them. You had never imagined then how quickly your fiance would use those very tactics against you.</p><p>How could you regret those decisions when you simply had to scroll up to find several tastefully-posed images of Ennoshita as he showcased one of your favorite parts of his body. You could feel the phantom weight of his thick cock on your lips as they parted slightly, drool pooling in your mouth at the memory of the salty taste of his release on your tongue.</p><p>As your fingers glided over the screen to type out a response another message came through- a video message. Your head hit the desk with a thump, a low groan breaking the silence of the room around you.</p><p>He was really playing a dangerous game today.</p><p>Lifting your head slightly, you double checked to ensure your phone was paired with the headphones in your top drawer before sliding them over your ears and pressing play. The slow, slick sound of Ennoshita pumping his length had your thighs rubbing together.</p><p>“Come on, little dove, aren’t you going to play along?”</p><p>You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as you felt wetness begin to pool at your core, the sleepy drawl of your fiance’s voice shaking you in ways you had never imagined possible. Glancing at the clock you couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. 9:15 am, still nearly another three hours to go until you would get to find the sweet release you were already craving.</p><p>Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, your mind wandered, searching for some small retaliation to Ennoshita’s unfair plays. The small flash of something purple in your purse had your lips curling into an obscene smirk. Sending a quick message to Suzuki to ensure you would have a few moments of privacy you slipped the device from the small box nestled at the bottom of the black bag.</p><p>Flipping to the back camera of your phone you began recording, capturing your fingers as they pushed aside your black lace underwear and drifted through your folds. A muffled moan fell from your lips as you pushed two of the digits inside, immediately drawing them back out to jam them back in. Your head fell back against your chair as you played with yourself, stretching your tight walls in preparation for the small toy waiting before you.</p><p>Feeling the heat in your stomach slowly build you decided to move to the next step, rubbing the small pink toy along your folds to coat it in your wetness before pushing it inside of you. Your back arched off the chair at the intrusion, the stretch just enough to leave you longing for something much more significant.</p><p>“Mmmmmm, Chikara,” you moaned recklessly as you switched the vibrator to a low setting. The small device was quiet enough to be masked by the shuffling of papers or a conversation with your employees, so you made the bold move to settle for a medium vibration. Your walls clenched, your toes curling in your heels. “See you soon,” you spoke breathlessly, ending the video capture and sending it to your fiance with a devil emoji.</p><p>The series of knocks at your door just before 1 o’clock in the afternoon had you jolting in your seat, your fist coming up to stifle the moan that escaped from your movement jarring the device nestled inside of you. “Ennoshita-san is here with lunch, shall I send him in?” Finally. You nodded firmly, setting aside the projects you were reviewing as you stood on shaky legs to greet your fiance.</p><p>With the soft click of the door you quickly turned the lock, using the edges of his black jacket to crash your lips against his. His free hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him before sneaking down to grab at the flesh of your ass. “You’re the worst,” you groaned against his lips.</p><p>“I’m not the one who decided to play with the vibrator, dove,” he chuckled. Stepping back he sat the bags of take out on the small table by the couch in your office.</p><p>“You’re right, but you are the one who is going to do something about it…” you coo as you push him back to the couch, sliding over to straddle his lap. His hands gripped your waist firmly as he flipped you to your back, the bottom edges of your skirt riding up your thighs disgracefully.</p><p>“Oh really?” His voice was heavy with lust and dominance— a sound you’d usually do anything to hear, but not today. A game was in play, and you weren’t going to lose this rare opportunity.</p><p>Pressing a finger to his lips, your own quirked into a playful smirk. “You know the rules, dove,” you mocked, watching his dark eyes flash briefly with annoyance. Your finger slid down to run along his chin, your hand wrapping loosely around his throat as you pushed up to ghost your lips across his. </p><p>“You know what I want don’t you, Chikara? What I deserve?” Flicking your tongue across his bottom lip you suppressed a shudder from the grunt that rumbled from his chest.</p><p>“You know you’ll be paying for this behavior tonight, don’t you?”</p><p>With a scoff you pushed him downwards, feeling his fingers grip your hips harshly before he was sliding off your underwear. “Rules are rules, Chikara,” you teased as you glanced down at him. His dark irises danced with danger, the vision causing you to clench down around the vibrator harsher. Whatever punishment he would imagine for you would be worth it to see him bending to your will here and now.</p><p>The sharp nip at your thigh close to your core had you keening beneath him, with your fingers digging into the cushions of the couch below you. Warm hands pulled your blouse from below your skirt, pushing the silky material upwards over the swell of your chest. Fingers twisted and pulled at your perky nipples before pushing the cups of your bra down to let the cool air rush over them. Soft, wet kisses littered your stomach, upwards towards the valley between your breasts. An indignant whine escaped from your pouted lips. He wasn’t following the rules. </p><p>“Chika-” His lips captured yours, drowning out the high pitched scream you let out as his hard length pushed in alongside the vibrator.</p><p>“Shh,” he soothed as he peppered kisses along your jaw and the skin below your ear. His breath tickled your ear as he whispered to you. “I’m just giving you what you want.” He pulled out slowly, pausing with just his tip still inside of you. “What you really deserve, little dove,” he said sweetly.</p><p>The sharp snap of his hips had you scrambling for purchase, your nails digging into his biceps as he pistoned in and out of your oversensitive cunt. He didn’t hold back, hand reaching down to find the attached remote for the vibrator, cranking it to the highest setting. His other hand wrapped around your throat, constricting just enough to stifle your high pitched moans.</p><p>Your legs trembled relentlessly as each drag of his cock pushed and pulled the vibrator against the spongy spot deep inside of you, your vision swimming as you raced towards what felt like your most explosive orgasm yet. “-ara,” you gasped, feeling yourself at that precipice and knowing that you were going to make a large mess. His grip on your throat loosened as he stilled, shutting the vibrator off completely. A broken sob resonated against his chest as you relented the loss of pleasure.</p><p>His cock slid out, sticky wetness coating your thigh as he reached in to pull the vibrator out. He tossed it to the floor beside you, uncaring of the mess you’d have to clean up afterwards. “Don’t worry, little dove,” he cooed, thumbs brushing away the tears that rolled down your cheeks, “I’m going to take care of you.” Hands gripped your thighs, pushing them up towards your chest as he slammed back inside. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he leaned down towards you, grinding deeply inside of you. </p><p>“You may play the game and create the rules, but let this be a reminder that I am always in charge.”</p><p>“O-okay, okay, p-please Chika-” A harsh slap to your thigh had your head reeling, you let out a yelp at the contact, eyes blinking against the watery layer that filled your vision.</p><p>“If you’re going to beg, do it correctly.”</p><p>“S-sir,” you squeaked, “p-please sir, just-” your words were cut off by a desperate moan as he began long, slow thrusts. You could feel every vein with each drag along your walls, the heat returning to your stomach full force. You were so close, but his tantalizing movements wouldn’t get you there, a fact he knew very well. “M-more please,” you whined, your hands coming up to grip your breasts, nipples rolling between your own fingers.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, Ennoshita decided to give in to your requests. Time was passing by far too quickly, and he would be damned if he left your office without making sure that you had eaten properly. He had learned the hard way that if left on your own you would push yourself with work and leave your most basic needs unmet.</p><p>His pace quickened, each thrust growing harsher as his balls smacked against your ass rhythmically. His thumb moved to your clit, moving in rough circles on the bud as your back arched off the couch. “Oh gods yes, Chikara!” you moaned gutturally, your vision swimming as you teetered on the edge of the most exquisite pleasure.</p><p>“Cum for me, little dove, show me that you can be my good girl.” A sharp pinch at your nipples and a deep, pointed thrust from Ennoshita had you tumbling into bliss, your mouth open in a silent scream. His hips didn’t still, his pace growing rougher as he chased his own high, palms digging into the soft skin of your hips. You knew you’d have bruises for days, but you loved it. You loved belonging so fully to the man above you, whose cheeks are now flushed red and hair sticky with sweat.</p><p>A deep grunt accompanied the warmth of his seed spilling inside of you as he partially collapsed on top of you, with your thighs spread to either side of his body as you both struggled to catch your breath. His lips then met yours in an adoration-filled passionate kiss as he pulled out. </p><p>“I’ll clean us up and then we can eat,” he whispered sweetly, pulling his sweats back up over himself before grabbing a pack of wet wipes from your purse.</p><p>“I love you,” you mumbled fondly as you watched him take care of you, a bright smile gracing his features as he slid your underwear back up your thighs. A brief kiss was placed on your knee before he pulled you to a sitting position.</p><p>“I love you too. Now eat something before your lunch break ends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Post Apocalyptic Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cross posted to Tumblr.<br/>Warnings: descriptions of an apocalypse, earthquakes, blood, mentions of death, nightmares, mild ptsd, established relationship, secret relationship, explicit smut, unprotected sex, anal sex no prep, fingering, suggestion of dumbification, mild degradation, sex in a public place, breath play/choking, murder (self defense in an apocalypse setting).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion made your limbs grow heavier with each forced step. Your lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, unable to stay still long enough to fully catch your breath. Bloody scrapes sent sharp pain outward from your knees as you scrambled through more rubble. The once clean air of the Tokyo Hotel was now tainted with dust and death, a smell that you knew you’d never be able to escape from.</p><p>You weren’t sure what had happened, why the building you’d been standing in had suddenly collapsed. You only knew that you had to get out, had to find help for the others stranded and trapped beneath the fallen chunks of concrete. Your stomach churned as you passed by the bodies of the dead and dying- your only goal was to find a way out. If you found a way out, that would mean that help would be able to find a way in.</p><p>Grey-ish brown clouds of dust obscured the sky as you finally crawled from beneath the broken structure, cries for help stuck in your throat as your eyes took in the city around you.</p><p>Everything was destroyed. As far as the eye could see buildings were toppled, cars crashed. People wandered aimlessly, some cried for their lost loved ones while others fought in vain to get back into the collapsed buildings.</p><p>The ground rumbled beneath your feet suddenly, pitching you forwards on your unsteady limbs. You whined as your palms connected with the pavement, bits of glass embedding into the skin as you caught yourself. A metallic groan had your head whipping towards the hotel, your body freezing.</p><p>‘Move, YN!’ screamed your mind, your heart beating in overtime as your body refused to cooperate with your brain. You could only watch as the front of the building dismantled, crumbling slowly downwards. Large chunks of concrete and glass showered the sidewalk where you sat, one of the largest chunks was quickly hurtling towards you.</p><p>You jolted upright in your bed, chest heaving as the remnants of panic the nightmare had induced wracked your body. A disgruntled groan accompanied the shifting of the body beside you. Blinking you tried to take deep, steadying breaths while focusing on your surroundings.</p><p>You could feel the young girl sleeping soundly beside you. Hear the various snores of the others who shared the sleeping quarters with you. Soft orange light bled through the blinds as the sun began to rise outside. The air no longer smelled of death and dust, replaced with something cleaner.</p><p>You were safe. You were alive.</p><hr/><p>The small compound you lived in was situated a reasonable distance from the outskirts of Tokyo. The destruction here had been more manageable, allowing you and the others who had made their way here a chance to start over. You’d build simpler structures to live in, and start growing your own crops to help lessen the number of trips needed into the city.</p><p>Over a year had passed since the world had collapsed. Passersby had informed you that Tokyo and Japan itself weren’t the only places to face the devastation. It was a global event. The day the world had shook, the day life as we had known it fell to pieces.</p><p>“Good Morning, YN,” called Makoto. He’d been studying at one of the universities in Tokyo prior to all of this. He acted as a teacher and doctor for minor injuries within the compound. His way with children was astounding. Despite the dread that clung to most of the inhabitants, he always managed to maintain a soft smile and welcoming demeanor- a feat you could only ever dream of achieving.</p><p>“Good morning Makoto-chan.”</p><p>“Another sleepless night?” He took in the dark circles now permanently etched beneath your eyes with a concerned frown.</p><p>“‘M fine,” you mumbled as you walked alongside him. You had an early meeting with the rest of the council’s compound. Given the time of year and the asserted urgency you assumed it was time for another run into the city for the supplies you couldn’t find closer. The thought sent a small thrill up your spine, the image of dark hair and green eyes flashing through your mind before quickly being pushed aside. Now was the time to focus, not to daydream.</p><p>“Makoto, LN, good morning. Thank you both for joining us this early.”</p><p>You took a seat beside Makoto, offering a small nod to the elderly woman who was leading the meeting. You listened attentively as they discussed the needs of the compound, the ever growing list of things that could only be obtained from within the ruined streets of Tokyo confirming your earlier assumption.</p><p>“LN, we need to lead a small team into the city to restock our supplies. Are you comfortable leading them?”</p><p>You nodded, sitting forwards in your chair. “I know the city the most thoroughly out of everyone here, and I can navigate the more destroyed structures easier.  Just give me a list and a team and we will be headed out within the hour.”</p><p>A short while later, after working out the details of your journey, you donned a backpack and began your journey towards the city. It was a big trip, taking several hours to get into the heart of the parts of the city you’d need to visit. It was also dangerous. Your compound wasn’t home to all of the area’s survivors, so your group had to be on constant guard against the more morally misguided survivors left in this world.</p><p>The largest security issue was run in with another compound. They made base somewhere to the south west of the city, and unlike your group they were willing to do whatever necessary to survive- even if it was at the cost of their own lives or others. They were a nasty bunch, feared all throughout your compound after the first two run ins with them. Glancing at your team, you couldn’t help but sigh: a run-in with them today would be extremely bad news.</p><hr/><p>Remembering the vision that was Tokyo before the world ended, you found a weird peace in the way it looked now. Nature had started to reclaim the streets and buildings, even wild animals now wandered the area. It was like something out of a novel really. Even the air had started to return to a more natural state, the smell of death and dust no longer stuck to everything.</p><p>The late afternoon sun had just begun its final descent as your team gathered the supplies. You were almost finished with the list, only having a few more stops to make before you could make the journey out of town and head back home.</p><p>The sound of tumbling rocks drew your attention down a dark alley, one of the few that remained untouched by the earthquakes. You held your breath, watching cautiously for movement. Your team waited patiently before you motioned them across the street. It wasn’t uncommon for pieces of the buildings to fall apart, and it easily could have been a wild animal scurrying through the depths. Releasing the breath from your lungs you moved to join the others, only to be pulled into the darkness by rough hands.</p><p>One of the calloused palms covered your mouth, muffling your scream of protest. Limbs flailed as you fought against the brute strength that held you. Halfway down the alley you were finally released, back pressed against the cold concrete. Your eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, a relieved sigh filling the air as you recognized those all too familiar olive green eyes.</p><p>Chapped lips crashed against yours, devouring you as he pushed further against you. Breaking the kiss, you were panting softly as he pressed his forehead to yours. “Miss me, doll?” The smoky husk of his voice never failed to get to you, a dull ache beginning to form beneath your thighs.</p><p>“I mean you’re the one who pulled me into a dark alley, so…” A playful smirk stretched across your face, the exaggerated roll of his eyes turning it into a smile.</p><p>“Always such a brat,” he grumbled, pressing his knee between your thighs. Impatience swam in his features, perfectly balanced by your own longing.</p><p>“YN!” The distant call of your name brought you from the moment.</p><p>“Damn it.” Iwaizumi spun you around, pressing your chest to the wall as his hands pulled your pants down to your knees. The combination of his lips nipping at the skin of your shoulder and the pads of his fingers ghosting across your folds caused your head to fall back against his shoulder. Pressure against your throbbing clit had a strangled moan falling from your lips, your teeth sinking into the bruised flesh in an attempt to muffle the sounds escaping you.</p><p>The feeling of something much warmer and larger than his fingers pressing between your thighs and running against your folds had you melting against him. “A-ah, wait, Iwa… c-condom.” You struggled to force the words out, unwilling to risk forcing him to stop when you were already so built up.</p><p>“I don’t… do you?” He asked, head falling against your shoulder. You only shook your head, confirming that you were as unprepared for this rendezvous as he was. He continued to glide his cock through your folds, his tip catching your clit with each agonizing thrust.</p><p>In the distance you could hear the rest of your team making their way towards the street that ran parallel to the tunnel you were hidden in. Iwaizumi heard them too, growling. His hands kneaded the flesh of your ass, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a quick solution.  Glancing down, he pulled your cheeks apart to watch as his cock disappeared between your thighs.</p><p>He pulled back suddenly, the loss of stimulation bringing a needy whine from deep in your throat. A sudden prodding at your other hole revealed his solution. One hand gripped your hip tightly as he pushed in. The stretch of his cock penetrating your unprepared ass was painful, but the added distraction of his free hand slipping beneath your shirt to roll your nipples between his fingers helped you to relax. The sudden, sharp thrust as he bottomed out knocked the breath from your lungs.</p><p>“Fuck, so damn tight” he growled, fighting to stay still so that you could adjust. A much closer call of your name ended his lingering patience as he drew back to just his tip before slamming back inside. His hand crawled up the wall to intertwine with your own as he pounded into you, the sound of your skin slapping together echoing through the small tunnel.</p><p>“Y’know,” he breathed against your ear as you groaned, “we could do this every day, no worries about getting caught. All the time in the world to stretch you properly. No need to use a condom. You just have to come back with me.”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time you’d had this conversation. He brought it up each time you met up, his request for you to leave your compound to live in the south-western compound with him gaining more frequency as winter grew closer.</p><p>Ignoring his words you pressed an arm between the wall and your body, fingers finding your clit and bringing yourself to the brink of ecstasy. “No more sleeping in an empty bed. No more secret meet ups. Just you and me and all the time in the world.” His free hand left your hip, maneuvering around your body to push into your soaked entrance. “Could stuff this tight cunt every morning,” he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin below your ear sending shivers down your spine, “and every night. Pump you full of my cum as I fuck you stupid.”</p><p>You moved your hips back to meet his harsh thrusts, teeth digging into your lips hard enough to engulf your mouth with the iron taste of your own blood. “Or do you like it like this? Hmmm? You like knowing that your friends could stumble across us at any second? See you for the slut you really are? Getting your ass pounded by the enemy during a mission?” You could barely contain the wanton moans that were threatening to spill from your mouth at his words. Your walls clenched around his thick fingers, slick dripping down his wrist to puddle on the floor beneath you.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s deep grunt and stuttered pace let you know that he was close, your own body dangling on the precipice. He released your fingers from his grip on the wall, bringing his palm to wrap firmly around your throat, constricting your airway just enough to flood your vision with stars. The lack of oxygen was the push you needed, your legs quivering beneath you as pleasure overwhelmed you.</p><p>“Shit,” he groaned against your ear, tongue laving at the skin of your neck as he pushed you through your orgasm. Lightening his grip on your throat his pace increased, the lewd sounds echoing even louder in the small space as he chased his own high. With one final, jarring thrust he pulled out, pumping himself to completion as he painted the skin of your ass and thighs white.</p><p>Heavy pants filled the area as you both struggled to catch your breath. He pulled your head to the side, kissing you deeply, his tongue sweeping into your mouth to taste you.</p><p>The introduction of a sudden loud, unrecognizable voice on the street outside the tunnel had you pulling away. Scrambling to fix your clothes you sent a short glare at the tan skinned man. “That had better not be your friends causing trouble for my team.”</p><p>“They should be on the other side of Tokyo today,” Iwaizumi frowned.</p><p>With a nervous glance at the street you quickly planted a soft kiss to his lips. “See you next time handsome.” Without waiting for a response you bolted to the end of the alley, noticing an unfamiliar duo waving heavy firearms at your very frightened team. Your protection had been incompacitated, the wound on his head obscuring his vision as he sat against your wagon.</p><p>“Just give us what you got, and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p>You were grateful for your year of experience in sneaking through the city, something these two had obviously not cared for. Creeping up behind the closest of the two, you pulled a knife from your bag. As soon as you were close enough you leapt, planting the blade deep in the man’s neck.</p><p>Before you had a chance to react to his companion turning to face you, a soft thunk was heard as an arrow implanted in the man’s head. Both of the raiders crumpled to the ground, weapons kicked aside. As you walked to join the team, you noticed something shiny dangling from the arrow. You had recognized it as one of Iwaizumi’s creations, opting to leave it behind for him to claim later.</p><p>Upon a closer glance you noticed a small ring tied to its tail, a rolled up piece of paper tucked neatly inside. Opening the note you couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“LN, are you okay? We were worried when these two showed up-”</p><p>“I’m fine Takahashi, just got sidetracked checking something out in an area we usually skip. Never know when we will run out of supplies in our usual spots.” The lie flowed easily from your lips. “Ito, you good?” you asked with a pointed look to the wounded soldier. He only nodded, pushing to his feet after cleaning the blood from his face.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s head back.”</p><p>The team set out, nervously watching their surroundings for additional friends of the duo. You paused at the end of the street where you would have to turn, glancing back to see Iwaizumi gathering his arrow and the discarded weapons to take back to his compound. Your fingers played at the edges of the pocket where the ring and note lingered.</p><p>‘Stay with me’ was all it read. The thought made your heart beat wildly, imagining a life where you could spend everyday with the muscles brute you’d somehow fallen for.</p><p>“Next time,” you whispered to yourself before turning back to your team. Next time you would stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fake Dating Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asking your closest childhood friend to pretend to be your boyfriend when attending your cousins wedding doesn’t go as carefree as you had planned.</p><p>Cross posted to Tumblr.</p><p>TW: overbearing family expectations, spit, explicit smut, oral (male receiving), face fucking, deep throat, degradation, breath play/choking, a dash of size kink, Captain kink (one mention).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was surprised when you exclaimed that you were dating Daichi and would bring him along for the trip to Okinawa for your cousin’s wedding. They didn’t even bat an eye at the sudden confession. After all this was something they had been urging you into since you’d met the dark haired boy in elementary school. To them it only made sense for the two of you to end up together.</p><p>If only you and Daichi shared their wishes.</p><hr/><p>Leaning against the wall outside of the University’s doors you waited patiently for your old friend to finish with his practice. You could have easily gone insid and waited outside of Daichi’s classroom, but you wouldn’t. You already heard the endless teasing ‘whispers’ of the rest of the small campus when you stayed to walk home with Daichi, or even when you’d approach him in the halls. You hated those rumors- the pressure to ruin your perfectly balanced friendship was immense. You’d just never felt the need to push those boundaries, and neither had Daichi.</p><p>“Oh, hello YN-chan~, waiting for Daichi?” Sugawara’s sugary sweet tone echoed through the small courtyard as he walked outside, heading for their shared dorm room.</p><p>“Mhmm, as always Sugawara-san.”</p><p>Suga only laughed at the disinterest in your tone, only offering a short wave as he headed home. A few moments later, Daichi finally walked out of the open doors. He smiled softly as he saw you push off the building to fall into place beside him. “Sorry to keep you waiting, YN.”</p><p>“You’re not, but it’s okay. I could have always left you to walk home alone, in the dark, where the monsters like to hide-”</p><p>“The only monster around here is you,” he chuckled, shaking his head slightly at your attempt to spook him.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Captain.”</p><p>“So any particular reason you stayed behind tonight, or did you just miss me that much?” He joked as you walked.</p><p>“As if,” you huffed, fidgeting slightly. “I need a favor. A big one.” Daichi only raised an eyebrow in curiosity, remaining silent to allow you to finish speaking. “You know that my cousin is getting married in a few weeks, after we graduate, and that we are making the trip to Okinawa to attend the event. Well when my family video called my parents the other day they were being their usual selves, asking about what I plan to do after school, why I haven’t started dating anyone yet, why I wasn’t bringing anyone to the wedding- you know how it goes. It’s endless torture when you don’t meet their expectations by at least a year in advance.” You rolled your eyes in annoyance at the thought, pausing to catch your breath before rushing out the next words. “Imighthavekindatoldthemthatwearedatingandyou’dbeattendingwithme.”</p><p>Daichi stilled beside you on the sidewalk, a mischievous grin stretching across his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, could you repeat it?”</p><p>You groaned, swatting his arm as you buried your face in your hands. “I told them that you would be my date, since we are dating. So I need you to play along.” Glancing up from your fingers you noticed the barely contained laughter of your close friend. Scowling you added “it’s a free mini vacation to Okinawa, you can’t say no,” before stalking off towards your house. You heard the shuffling of Daichi jogging to catch up to you, small bursts of laughter rumbling from his chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, YN, I’ll play along. Only since you’re my closest friend and I know what hell your family will put you through if I don’t.”</p><p>“Thanks, Daichi,” you muttered softly, turning to give him one last soft smile before walking into your dormitory.</p><p>“But you’re buying me lunch for the rest of the school year!” he called after you, laughing harder at your dissatisfied groan before you closed the door behind you.</p><hr/><p>Weddings were so boring. And annoying. Even having Daichi by your side to placate your family’s wishes for you to start trying to find a suitable partner wasn’t enough to ease their endless strain of questions. If anything they had only gotten worse. No longer was it “when are you going to find a nice boyfriend” now it had morphed into even more awkward queries. “When are you two getting married?” “When will you give me a great grand-baby?” “Are you moving in together for your next year of college?” “Does she treat you well Daichi? We all know she can be a little much to handle.”</p><p>It was taxing, being dragged around the reception to answer questions about your pseudo-relationship with your best friend. The only light in the tunnel was Daichi himself. He handled the questions with much more grace than you did, somehow balancing the lack of a guaranteed future between the two of you with an answer that wow’d your relatives. It was very endearing, the lengths he was going to for you. Maybe the idea of actually dating the handsome future police officer wasn’t as bad as you’d always made it out to be.</p><p>“Having fun yet?” Daichi whispered, his breath warm against your ear as he guided you to the side of the room.</p><p>“Of course I’m not. I just want to get out of this awful dress and enjoy this trip as the vacation it’s supposed to be- not get hounded by a bunch of old people I rarely see about when I’m going to settle down.”</p><p>Daichi laughed, his thumb smoothing out the furrow in your brows. “So why don’t you? No ones even paying attention to us now, we can sneak out and go have some fun.”</p><p>“Sawamura Daichi, are you really suggesting that we ditch in the middle of a wedding reception? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”</p><p>“We’ve made enough rounds, and honestly you look miserable so it’s probably for the best that we leave. Unless you’d prefer to have your entire family figure out that our entire relationship is a ploy to get them off of your back…”</p><p>Frowning you glanced at the nearby window, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in your features. You certainly didn’t look happy to be here, even with Daichi escorting you. With a sigh you took his hand, dragging him along the edge of the room until you found an exit to sneak out of.</p><p>It was nearly dark when you stumbled to the beach, kicking your shoes off and hiking your dress into one hand carelessly. Daichi only followed along behind you, carefully removing his own shoes and rolling up the bottoms of his pants. The water was almost as warm as the sand on your feet, the tension in your body alleviated by the calm atmosphere. It was heaven to just stand there and relax.</p><p>The crashing of waves against the shore muffled Daichi’s approach behind you. The warmth of strong arms wrapping beneath your knees and back had a loud squawk leaving your mouth. “Daichi, what-” Realization struck as he continued walking forward into the water, a wicked smirk pulling at his lips. “No! Don’t you dare do it! Daichi-” His arms fell to his side as he let you fall into the water, the warmth of the waves soaking through your dress as they crashed into your side and back.</p><p>Thinking quickly you grabbed his ankle just as he turned to walk further back onto the shore, catching him off guard and sending him tumbling into the water with you. Before he could get up you were scrambling to your feet, fighting against the soaked material clinging to your body as you attempted to escape his reach. The added weight in your dress left you at a disadvantage as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back down to the sandy water with him. Squeals and laughter echoed along the empty beach as your game continued, both of you soaked to the bone when you finally came crashing back to the pathway along the shore.</p><p>“You’re a jerk,” you whined, lugging your dress through the door to your hotel room.</p><p>“As if you didn’t enjoy it,” he hummed into your neck.</p><p>Your breath caught at the sudden heat against your back, limbs tensing as his arms wrapped around your waist and chest. His large palm wrapped loosely around your throat, tilting your head back against his shoulder. “Squirming on the beach with me in the dark, this soaked flimsy dress baring everything to me.” Thick fingers pinched at your hardened nipples through the thin material covering them. “Grinding your ass against me like a bitch in heat each time I pulled you back into the waves.” The pressure of his obviously hard length pushing against your ass had a whimper escaping your parted lips.</p><p>Daichi’s grip on your throat tightened as he pushed you further into the room, kicking the door closed behind him as he directed you toward the bathroom. Leaning against your body he pressed you forward to the mirror, revealing just how exposed your body was beneath the dress. His umber eyes devoured every inch of you, the usually dark color swimming with something that spoke of ferocity and desire. Tearing your gaze from his figure, you met with your own (e/c) orbs to find them blown wide with the same need.</p><p>You’d never felt a craving this intense. Never experienced the impulse to please as thoroughly as it was now, coursing through your very soul. Any wish Daichi had you’d meet without hesitation. It was as if years of suppressed longing had come rushing to the surface, leaving an ache between your thighs and an insatiable thirst for physical touch. An elongated whine slipped from your parted lips, your cheeks burning with embarrassment at the neediness filling the noise.</p><p>Daichi’s lips pushed into a smirk, his hand constricting again as he tilted your head back further. A thumb pushed at your bottom lip prompting you to part them, an unspoken command you wordlessly obliged, tongue lolling out in anticipation. Your thighs squeezed, squirming against the counter in a failed effort to relieve some of the pressure building there. The sound of spit dropping from your best friends mouth to land onto your tongue brought your thoughts back to his actions. Instinctively you moved to swallow, eyes rolling back slightly as you savored the intimacy of the act.</p><p>“Tsk.” He squeezed your throat tighter, blurring your vision slightly as he deprived you of oxygen. Two fingers hooked on your tongue, holding it in place. “Look at you, so obedient and willing to accept what I offered you. You wanted this to happen didn’t you? That’s why you invited me, hoping that I’d give in and fuck you stupid like the filthy whore that you really are, hmmm? What would your parents think if they knew that this was what their little girl was really like? Just a cock-hungry, pathetic toy for me to use and abuse as I please.”</p><p>You shouldn’t be enjoying this, the cruel words breathed against your skin as he let your tongue lull out of your mouth, his saliva mixed with your own as you tried desperately to not let it run down your chin. Each word shouldn’t send shock waves of heat to your already molten core. You shouldn’t want this so badly, and yet you absolutely do- you want nothing more in this moment than to get dicked down by the best friend you’ve professed to never have romantic feelings for.</p><p>He loosened his grip, letting air fill your lungs as his warm fingers made quick work of tearing apart the seams of your dress, dropping the drenched material drop to the floor. His stare locked onto yours as he removed his own clothes- each movement painstakingly slow as he revealed each inch of his muscled torso. Your gaze dropped as he languidly undid his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers to the floor to reveal his thick member, standing erect against his abdomen and flushed a deep red. Your mouth watered at the sight, eyes fluttering back up to meet Daichi’s as he carefully but roughly guided you to your knees.</p><p>“Go on then, show me just how bad you want this. Wrap those pretty lips around my cock and make good use of that nasty mouth of yours.” Tentatively you placed your palms against his thighs, groaning as you felt the muscles tense beneath your touch. Soft kitten licks against his tip had his breath catching, urging you to follow them with smooth glides of your tongue along the vein running on the underside and open mouthed kisses back up to the tip.. Glancing up you noticed the impatience painted across his features, a firm grip of his hand at the back of your head encouraging you to begin taking his length into your mouth.</p><p>He was thick, stretching your lips and jaw open as you took more and more of him. Your tongue laved at the underside, reveling in the heavy weight filling your parted lips. Daichi’s grasp at the back of your head tightened as his tip hit the back of your throat, the muscles convulsing around him as you gagged on his length. “Fuck,” he growled, “come on, my little cocksleeve, you can do better than this.”</p><p>Eager to please you pulled back, taking a deep breath before pushing him back into your throat. Ignoring your gag reflex you relaxed your jaw letting him slip further into your throat until your nose was brushing against the hairs at his base.</p><p>“T-that’s it, that’s my little cocksleeve. Taking all of me like the toy you are. This throat was just built for me to fuck wasn’t it.” You hummed around him, reaching a hand between your own legs to attempt to calm the ache that persisted there. “Uh-uh,” he rasped, pulling your head back until just his tip remained at your lips. “If you want to get off tonight you have to earn it. Do you understand me?” You only nodded, moving your hand away as he pushed back into your throat.</p><p>Daichi’s thrusts were rough, his strength holding you in place as he rammed his length into your throat over and over again. Tears burned at the corners of your eyes, pouring down in streams as he held you against him. Your lungs burned for oxygen before he finally pulled back, letting you take a deep gulp of air before he resumed his relentless pace. “Bet you fingered that slutty pussy of yours thinking about this, huh? Thinking about me stuffing every one of your holes with my cock, stretching you like no ones ever stretched you before. Probably had to muffle your cries of my name into your pillow at night as you came undone to the thought of me.”</p><p>Deep grunts fell from his lips like raindrops as his pace grew frantic. His free hand left its place on the counter, moving to grip your throat again. “Shit, I can feel myself in your throat,” he murmured to himself. Your mind was reeling. The desire to have him touch you almost overwhelming. The limited supply of oxygen had stars dancing in your vision, a desperate sob vibrating along his shaft as he came, thick spurts of white painting your throat and coating your tongue. He pulled out, thumb forcing your tongue open as he tilted your head back to watch you swallow his cum.</p><p>“Good girl, taking care of your Captain so well,” he whispered as he brushed your tear stained cheeks. “Go wait on the bed while I finish cleaning up here, and don’t touch yourself or I’ll make sure you don’t get off for the rest of this trip.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shadowhunter Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mission at a popular underground club in Tokyo doesn’t go quite as planned for Osamu when he meets a rather interesting mundane in the crowd.</p><p>Cross Posted to Tumblr.</p><p>Please make sure you take the warnings seriously as this is a dark content fic.</p><p>Warnings: demon possession; noncon; drugging; mind control; explicit sex; unprotected sex; size kink; biting; manhandling; sex in a club restroom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a routine mission to collect information about suspected demon activity at a popular nightclub for mundanes. Osamu should have been in and out with no issues. He should have known, in all of his years as a Shadowhunter, that nothing ever goes according to plan.</p><p>The thrum of the music vibrated the concrete floors of the warehouse. Various colored lights danced across the crowd illuminating patches of sweaty bodies as they attempted to sway along with the beat. The space was so densely packed that Osamu had to force his way between the patrons, growling in distaste as hands attempted to linger on his body and make their way beneath his clothing to get a taste of his bare skin.</p><p>He’d always had a distaste for mundanes, especially in settings like this where alcohol and drugs coursed through their system and removed what little restraint they had. He had no use for things that put a haze on his mind, knowing that any situation where he wasn’t at his best could quickly turn deadly.</p><p>A stronger grip on his bicep pulled him from his thought process as his upper body was turned. He found himself face to face with a mundane. She had startling (e/c) eyes that glittered beneath the pulsing lights, but the most intriguing was the blank look within them. “Hello stranger. I’ve never seen you here before.” The deeper, more seductive tone of her voice didn’t match the soft curves of her face or the bright smile stretched across her face.</p><p>“You come here often enough to know everyone?”</p><p>The laugh that fell from her lips was grating, causing Osamu to clench his jaw in an attempt to push away the pain the sound caused. Focusing on her figure he caught a brief glimpse of a flash of black in her eyes, a sign that she was not the mundane he had believed her to be.</p><p>“You’re funny, I quite like you. Care to dance with the devil?” she purred, elongating the last part in what he felt was meant to be enticing. She extended her delicate fingers, hovering them over his jaw for a moment as she waited for him to respond. As he opened his mouth to decline her offer, the soft skin of her fingertips met with the tip of his tongue, coating the muscle in a syrupy liquid. Osamu stumbled backwards, head spinning as his mouth burned with the flavor of a strong amaretto.</p><p>The music pulsed in time with his blood as it pounded through his veins, drowning out the raucous laughter that fell in waves from the woman’s mouth. Panic overwhelmed his instincts as his vision began to swim, the colored lights of the club blurring as he felt the haze on his mind grow. Each thought racing through his mind fizzled beneath the pressure of the drugs, rendering him incapable of healing himself. All he could do was react to the sensual touches of her skin pressing against his.</p><p>“You don’t belong here, Shadowhunter, but don’t worry~ I’ll make the trip worthwhile.”</p><p>The press of her lips to his was electrifying, like a current of energy was coursing between their connected skin. A small gasp at the shock provided an opportunity for her tongue to push in to meet with his own, smearing the remnants of the viscous liquid along the roof of his mouth as she explored him. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch of her palms against the planes of his abdomen, each inch of skin where they connected burning with an unfamiliar heat.</p><p>His mind called to his body to push her away, to escape this situation but he couldn’t fight the craving that was threatening to overtake him- he needed to feel more of her, to feel the powerful connection as she was laid bare beneath him with his cock deep within her welcoming walls.</p><p>His grip on her hips was bruising as he pushed her through the crowd, no aim for where he was pulling her- he just needed to have her, to feel her fully. She shuddered a laugh, her (e/c) eyes darkening to an alarming inky black as her back met roughly with the warehouse wall. Sharp nails dug into his shoulders blades as she arched her chest to meet his.</p><p>Staring down at her a deep groan rumbled from his chest, his eyes lidded with unbridled lust as he towered over her figure. His broad shoulders shadowed over her smaller frame, her thin arms tiny in comparison to his thick biceps as she clung to him.</p><p>Osamu’s lips trailed along the sweat soaked skin of her neck leaving angry red marks to bloom darkly against her skin. A shaky cry filled the air between them as his lips met with the sensitive juncture along the curve of her neck, his teeth sinking into the flesh unapologetically. A strong grip on his jaw brought him face to face with her, warm breath fanning across his cheek as she spoke.</p><p>“I know what you want, Shadowhunter, your darkest most well hidden desires. Bring those debauched thoughts to fruition. Use this mundane body I inhabit to please your every whim. Break me in ways you’ve only ever dreamed of.”</p><p>Any remnants of restraint that his mind had clung to dissipated at the underlying command in her words, his body falling completely to the effects of the drug she had given him. He lifted her with ease, strong arms enhanced by the activated runes that littered his skin. Pushing through the nearest door he found himself in a small restroom, a single flickering light hanging from the ceiling. Stumbling forwards over the cracked tiles of the floor he slammed her against the wide mirror hung above the small sink, the force of the collision cracking the flimsy material in spidery webs.</p><p>Ignoring the pained whimper she exhaled, his hands found the hem of her thin dress easily tearing apart the material to expose her to him. Bruises spotted her skin, remnants of the others who have fallen into her trap. A possessive anger took root in Osamu’s heart, a low growl reverberating from deep within him as he flipped her body over, using his grip on her wrist to bring her arm against her back and press her forward against the broken glass. Wrenching the lace material of her panties from her body he tossed them aside before sliding his dark jeans down his thighs to free his weeping cock.</p><p>Forcing her legs further apart with a brash nudge to her ankles he used his grip on her arm to further arch her back providing easy access to her dripping cunt. Her muffled yelp faded into a contented sigh as he fully sheathed himself within her.</p><p>“O-oh, Shadowhunter,” she panted as her free hand scrambled for a firmer grip on the sink she was pressed against, “you feel so good filling her aching walls. The poor little mundane whose body you’re destroying. Can’t you just imagine what she must have been like before I found her?”</p><p>“Too shy to approach you when she would spot you from across the club, opting instead to dream nightly of how you’d feel pounding into her untouched pussy. Her itty-bitty fingers pushed deep within her yet never reaching the spots she imagines your thick cock brushing ruthlessly. Her sweet little cries of your name as she managed to bring herself to a dissatisfying climax. Absolutely pathetic, the shy little mundane. She’s so much better with me at the reins, don’t you agree Shadowhunter?”</p><p>A furious snarl echoed through the space as Osamu failed to fight against the effects of the drug coursing through his system, his entire being protesting against the horrifying actions her words were forcing him to enact on the mundane she was possessing. He wasted no time before sliding back to his tip only to slam back into her heat. His enhanced stamina allowed him to maintain a ruthless pace, the small room filling with the lewd sounds of skin meeting skin mixed with the insistent melody of his grunts mingling with her hoarse moans.</p><p>He channeled all of the seething hatred flowing from his core into each thrust, the force of the motions causing the sink beneath her to groan in complaint. Her walls began to flutter, clenching down around him as she approached her orgasm.</p><p>“Harder, Shadowhunter, break us,” she rasped, struggling against the building pleasure to push back against his thrusts.</p><p>An unrestrained ferocity fueled each vicious shove of his cock back within her tight cunt, the added force cracking the porcelain frame that held them aloft. The shattering sound drowned out the sudden commotion outside of the restroom, her pleasured screams muffling the sudden bang of the door being kicked inwards. Darkness began to consume Osamu’s vision as he felt his own climax rapidly approaching, his head falling back as he continued to pound into her sensitive walls.</p><p>The world spun, a heavy grip forcefully tossing him across the room where his back collided with the cool walls. Pain laced his chest and thighs as his cock throbbed against his stomach, thick spurts of his black tinted release leaking onto his clothing and down onto the floor. Everything was a blur, his vision fading in and out as an image of his brother appeared before him anger and concern coating his all too familiar features as he pressed the tip of his stele against the healing rune on his forearm.</p><p>“Idiot.” The worried tone of his brother’s voice was the last thing he heard before exhaustion claimed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>